


Soul

by Chiisaitenshi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisaitenshi/pseuds/Chiisaitenshi
Summary: Maybe they found each other for reasons that weren't so different after all. They were two souls searching and found a home lost in each other. When souls find comfort in one another, separation is not possible. The reasons they are brought together are no accident... Maybe she is someone who needed someone to show her how to live and he needed someone to show him how to love.





	Soul

The battleground was an all-out chaos, with The Resistance and The First Order tangled in a sort of hellish dance, as bodies were appearing and vanishing, like an act of some dark, twisted magic. Nearby were my comrades, my friends, as each were matched to A Knight of Ren. I had to trust, believe, that they could stand their own.

Without letting my guard down, I concentrated, and I could feel it, I felt him somewhere here. My eyes searched through the forest as my senses found their way to… to _‘you’_. He appeared among the shadows of the trees, walking towards me with his saber drawn, ready to attack. He was covered from the results of this ongoing war, as I was. I couldn’t sympathize with his principles, why he refused to let this all go because ultimately, it was up to him. All the bloodshed, the pain, it could end. Through our bond, the visions we’ve had, why does he still… “It has come to this” I said, my voice unsteady.

He stopped and stood before me, his towering figure still just as intimidating as I remembered. His expression was calm but harsh, his eyes staring intensely into mine as if I’d disappear if he were to blink. “You knew very well it would” he responded, almost patronizing. He was right, I did. As much as I tried to deny it, we probably knew everything about each other. Our fears, desires, our past… and future. But it was always clouded, nothing was set, and it could change in an instant. Like that time… we thought we knew what we wanted, what we saw but it wasn’t enough, it never was. Our naivety blinded us as we tried regardless, only to be pulled apart. His eyes remained on mine as I saw him clench the hilt.

I was certain now, what had to be done, as I slowly drew my saber and held it, prepared to engage. It ignited, a combination of red and blue hues glowed in unison. And this time, without hesitation, we both leapt forward. Sparks from the clashes hissed as each strike was unforgiving as the next. No words were spoken, didn’t need to be, for what we wanted to say was as clear as the familiar snow that fell upon us.

I slashed through the black, seeing the scorch being permanently placed on the pale of his skin. _"It’s not too late, it never is. I can’t go where you want me to be.”_

He sliced into me as the searing pain left marks on my body. _“The past is dead. I cannot be swayed and it’s futile for you to continue to try.”_

“Then why haven’t you killed me?” I said out loud breathlessly. Our battle went to a sudden standstill. “If you truly want to rid of your past, then don’t hold back like you’ve been doing all this time.” It took every ounce of whatever strength I had left to not falter.

I could see his chest fall in the same tempo as mine. His expression remained indifferent, but his eyes seemed to have softened, perhaps even a little defeated. “I could say the same to you.”

I almost wanted to lament because of how absurd this all was and I could sense that he felt the same. We were equal, in almost every way. He was the darkness. I, the light. We needed each other but were too stubborn to give up whatever pride or dignity we had. We were an imperfect balance, a double-sided coin with scars to match. _Equal_. “I can’t” letting out a breath as I said it. I dropped my saber and ran towards him, it was pointless to try to keep the tears from falling. He threw his to the side and pulled me in as we collided. “Fool” I said into him.

He loosened his strong hold on me, just enough so he could place me down and gaze into my eyes. “Such a fool” he almost whispered, the feeling of his breath was so close. The longing I searched for, after all this time, has and always was with him…

A blast was heard echoing through the tranquil of the forest at light speed. Sudden as a star exploding, I was thrown into the opposite of him, he had pushed me away. As I struggled to recover myself, he laid there emotionless as the snow around him turned crimson. “NO!” I screamed as I ran towards him. I fell to my knees beside him and immediately applied pressure upon the fresh wound to his chest, my eyes glazing at the sight of it. “No, no, no…”

“Forgive me… forgive… me” he gasped as if he had accepted the severity of it.

“Don’t speak! Look at me, keep looking at me!” I screamed through broken sobs. I could feel the warmth rapidly soaking through onto my trembling fingers.

He was struggling to keep his eyes opened, to breathe…to stay. “Rey… I…”

“I know” I said as I brought a red hand to the side of his face, feeling the curve of the scar that I had placed there so long ago. “I know…” I repeated and then my lips were on his. I felt his move with mine. They were gentle, almost hesitant and tense all at once, the innocent part of him I knew. I brought my head to touch his, our noses brushing as I applied whatever presser I still could while the other hand refused to leave his cheek. “Come back…come back” I said between our lips. “Ben…”

And then I was alone, as I felt half of my soul disappear. “Ben” I said again as I peered into his now pale, lifeless eyes. For the first time, his face was ridden of all the anger, the resentment, the hate. He was finally at peace. “Please, don’t leave…” In my desperation, I focused all my energy towards him. The dark, the light flowed unevenly and the thread that tied us was beginning to fray. I was falling, reaching, nothing…

_It’s empty here… so very lonely._

_“Stay here, I’ll come back for you.”_

_That voice. It’s coming from…_

_“Where are you?”_

_I turned and saw a figure, a shadow, trapped on the other side of a translucent wall._

_“I’ll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise.”_

_It was reaching for me as I ran towards it, my hand outstretched._

_“I’m here! Right here! Where are you?”_

_And like a supernova…_

I could hear us both gasp for air as if we were held submerged. When I could see everything clearly again, he was sitting up across from me, his hand placed over the hole that was now completely healed. Our eyes met again while we were still trying to catch our breaths. The shock was still displayed across our faces, even after I heard him whisper “Rey”. As the many suns peaked over the horizon, illuminating us, he didn’t wait for me to respond as he gathered me into his arms, bonding us forever.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just my vision of what 'could happen' in Episode 9 (lol, I wish)
> 
> I've become obsessed with this couple. They will be endgame.
> 
> Thank you for reading my dear <3


End file.
